Star Wars: Tales of the Sith
by Force sensitive Dog
Summary: A young Sith apprentice has been taken to Korriban he must be trained in the arts of the dark side of the force and learn to be a mature adult in the process.


Author's notes: Well... I Started it. But a nice guy on reddit drew me the cover (benwhippet) So thank you!

This is set in The Old Republic Era! So that might save some confusion.

* * *

 **Chapter One - A world torn apart**

"Skie get down here!" yelled a voice from the outside of the house. A young boy shuffled off the chair and sauntered towards the exit.

"What do you want mother?" answered the boy. The woman was hanging up clothes on a washing line, most of them still dripping. Amongst the bungle of fabrics Skie spotted a republic trooper uniform.

"Mother who does that Uniform belong to?" inquired Skie.

"A young solider not your fathers. I was assigned the clean up duty like many other women in the village." announced Skie's mother. Multiple soldiers walked past marching towards the lower village. Skie was curious to their operation so peeked round the corner to see the lower village ablaze. His face dropped in horror, his friend lived down there. The war between the Republic and the Sith Empire took it's toll on the entire galaxy. The battle was only a few miles from his home and this worried him. Not only Skie was worried people all around the village had either boarded up their doors and windows or already fled. The village in which Skie inhabbited was also home to a Republic base and some separatists in the lower village wanted it and the republic gone.

"What did you want me for mother?" asked Skie once more.

"I just wanted to tell you that your friend has made it out safely and has fled off world to Coruscant." Skie nods and lets out a sigh on relief before returning indoors. He fears for his father on the front lines. The only good thing anyone got out of the republic base was a nice young Jedi named Apehf. Skie was bullied a lot for being blue skinned. Due to his father being a Chiss, Skie ended up being one also.

 **"Go,go go!"** yelled a sergeant from outside before being followed up by an explosion in the distance. Skie flinched and hid under his bed sheets. His mother was waiting for his fathers return before evacuating, he was due back two days ago.

 **"Mother the conflict is nearing!"** shouted Skie at the top of his voice.

"I know, Skie there is nothing we can do at this present moment in time." replied his mother calmly still hanging up the rags on the line. The thing Skie hated the most was the injured soldiers being carried outside his window, at night especially when their cries of pain fill the night's tranquil atmosphere turning it into a battlefield. Skie's father was 12 so about 24 in human years, the Chiss age much differently and twice as fast. A sudden knock came from the other side of his door.

"Who is it?" uttered Skie, the door opened and a young man walked in. He was hooded and his face was unclear and unable to be recognised.

"Hello young Skie, my name is Apehf. You might have seen me around the village and I am here to help your family evacuate today." he sat on the bed next to Skie. The young boy's face dropped where was his father questions ran through his mind.

"Don't worry Skie, your father is okay and waiting for you at the evacuation point. Skie lost his words, his father was okay! Skie reached under his bed and pulled out a backpack and started to chuck his toys into the abyss of the bag. He looked up at the Jedi sat on his bed before getting a glimpse of a metal pipe.

"What's that on your belt?" asked Skie.

"This is a lightsaber, the weapon of the Jedi." replied Apehf reaching to his waist and grasping the weapon in his hand before attaching it back to his belt.

"Anyway Skie lets get your mother and her things and head to the shuttle..." Apehf broke the silence and the child's stare at his weapon. Skie nodded and opened the door for the man before following through himself.

"Mother, are you packed?" Skie peaked around the corner.

"Yes dear, are you ready?" replied Skie's mum.

"Good to see you Annath, hope to see you soon." announced Apehf to Skie's mother before walking out and waiting for the mother and son.

"The shuttle is this way." Apehf pointed up the hill with a road twisting upwards towards the peak where the shuttle landed. Skie was a very energetic child and ran ahead of his mother, bag strapped over one shoulder and a toy starship in his left hand. His mother stopped and just stared at him taking in the moment, even though he has been brought up in a war zone he is a very happy little boy and will be even happier when he sees his father once more. Skie reached the foot of the hill and looked back at his mother smiling back while walking towards him. Skie's smile quickly turned into a frown and his mother noticed quickly.

 **"Mother get down!"** yelled Skie at the top of his voice. Annath dived to the ground kicking up dust all around her, before looking up and seeing a blaster bolt whiz over her and hit the rocks to her left. Skie looked at Apehf his weapon was now drawn with a blue blade of energy now protruding out of the hilt. Apehf deflected incoming blaster fire with ease and to Skie's amazement pushed someone onto the ground without even having to use physical contact. A shadow loomed over Skie and his mother now engulfed in smoke from the nearby burning buildings, through the smoke the boy spotted a red glowing stick and walked towards it. Another explosion left Skie's ears ringing and the boy was visibly in pain. The smoke cleared and in front of the boy was someone dressed in a black robe with a hood covering its face. The figure held out a hand and beckoned the boy closer, his mother still on the ground saw the man and gasped in horror. She desperately tried to signal Apehf but failed. Skie held the robed man's hand and walked up towards the shuttle, he soon realised it wasn't a republic shuttle but an Empire one.

"From this point onwards boy, you shall be know as Rânos."


End file.
